No deben existir los héroes
by morphineMaster
Summary: "Si no puedo ser un héroe, ¿por qué otros deberían serlo?" Un oneshot sobre cómo Midoriya se convirtió en villano. Tiene OOC, AU y menciona la muerte de algunos personajes.


**No deben existir los héroes**

Aclaraciones: este es un AU, así que se aleja de la historia original (por mucho) y existe referencia a muertes de algunos personajes. La trama gira entorno a EvilDeku!.

.

.

En algún punto, su camino se había desviado. O simplemente ese camino nunca había sido para él.

Era un hecho que sólo estaba destinado a ser un simple y común humano. Sin embargo, ¿no podía tan siquiera intentarlo? Ser el héroe que salvara al mundo, un héroe digno heredero de All Might. Era un objetivo descabellado, lo sabía, pero era lo que lo animaba cada día a salir adelante.

Aún así la vida le había repetido, una y otra vez, con voz cansina y rasposa que se colaba hasta su misma alma, que abandonara la esperanza. Su vida, así como sus aspiraciones, se encontraban al otro lado de la balanza.

¿A que se refería?

Era algo muy sencillo, en realidad. Se trataba de aceptar quién era realmente. Lo descubrió el día en que un villano atacó a Katsuki. Al ver a su amigo atrapado no hizo nada para detenerlo. Claro, era un niño y también estaba aterrado pero sólo atinó a gritar para que un héroe los salvara. No se acercó para intentar ayudarlo y sabía perfectamente la razón. Por lo menos dentro de él todo era claro.

Observar a Bakugou indefenso, ese niño que lo había atormentado por años, diciéndole débil y una maldita escoria, le había dado un placer mucho más intenso que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado. Ver como el chico perdía ante un ser mucho más fuerte que él, observar como sus pulmones clamaban por oxígeno y la desesperación invadía sus ojos, fue totalmente liberador. Y divertido. Podría haberlo visto toda su vida sin perder ni un poco el interés.

Sin embargo, eventualmente llegó All Might y Midoriya no tuvo mas que esconder aquellos pensamientos y dejarlos en la oscuridad. Oscuridad que sólo All Might podía iluminar. El héroe, después de derrotar al villano, agradeció a Izuku que gritara para ayudar a su amigo. El peliverde sonrió y le dijo que era su fan desde pequeño. El héroe le agradeció y se fue de ahí, dejando al chico con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Al final, ni su héroe podría haber sabido que Izuku necesitaba desesperadamente su ayuda para evitar que la oscuridad, recién descubierta, lo devorara por completo.

Después de aquel incidente, pensaba que Bakugou de alguna manera había intuido lo que le sucedía. Hasta el día del examen de ingreso a U.A., el rubio ya no se dedicaba a molestarlo, ni siquiera con sus frases odiosas. Todo se había reducido a una o dos miradas incómodas y algo parecido a la decepción. Sin embargo aquello ya no tenía importancia. Ni All Might ni Bakugo podrían saborear la impotencia de saber que nunca podría realizar sus sueños, que no estaban destinados a la grandeza y tendrían que conformarse con una vida plana y tonta. ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo si desde el momento de su nacimiento habían sido privilegiados?

* * *

Eventualmente, tuvo que elegir una academia. Fue intolerable.

Hacía tiempo, quizá desde el incidente, una pregunta se forjó en su mente y lo hacía perder la cabeza por momentos, pero ahora lo atacaba sin tregua.

No había salido durante días de su habitación. Sin descorrer las cortinas de su habitación y ni siquiera tocar la comida que su madre dejaba en la puerta, aquella idea tomó una fuerza tal que por un momento tuvo miedo de si mismo.

 _Si no puedo ser un héroe, ¿por qué otros deberían serlo?_

Aquella pregunta hizo que el rencor empezara a invadir el corazón de Izuku. Fue gradual, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se alejaba de ser un héroe. Lo primero que hizo fue eliminar su solicitud para entrar a U.A. No tenía caso y la verdad sea dicha, se sintió mucho mejor al quemar esas delgadas hojas de papel y esparcirlas al viento. Ya no se encontraba atado con sus cadenas invisibles a un destino que se había obligado a cumplir.

 _No deberían existir los héroes._

Aquella frase nació de su mente de forma natural. Era tan cierta para él, que se convirtió en su motor para cambiar su mundo. De ese día en adelante, se encargaría de erradicar a los héroes de ese planeta.

Comenzó a trazar su plan. En primera instancia, debía conocer cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de los héroes. Habilidades, puntos débiles, capacidad de curación, todo. Primero conocería todo sobre ellos. Después, y si era lo suficientemente listo, podría destruirlos.

El camino no fue fácil. Tuvo que estudiar medicina, seguir llenando sus libros de anotaciones e intentar descubrir qué era aquello que le conferían habilidades a los héroes. Siete largos años de ver a Bakugou conviertirse en el número uno. La derrota de All Might, los villanos que intentaban acabar con todos los héroes restantes; el héroe número 2, Todoroki Shouto, formando el combo invencible con el rubio. A veces tenía que apagar la televisión e intentar no destruir toda su habitación. Estaba furioso de que los héroes fueran tan... él antes de que su sueño fuera destrozado.

Un día, Shigaraki Tomura se sentó a hablar con él. No fue una plática larga. Shigaraki de algún modo se había enterado de lo mucho que odiaba a los héroes y su sensei quería que lo ayudara. Izuku aceptó sin titubear. Tenía más posibilidades de alcanzar sus objetivos si estaba del lado correcto. Su lado de la balanza.

Conoció a ese individuo, una persona que se le hizo demasiado codiciosa pero el odio por All Might (o lo que restaba de él, ya que sólo era un hombre que parecía más muerto que vivo) era algo que tenían en común. Sensei estaba encantado con su trabajo. Lo dejaba ser y ni una vez preguntó que es lo que hacía con esos héroes que capturaban (no es como si Midoriya quisiera revelar algo de los experimentos que hacía) pero su relación, cualquiera que sea, funcionaba bien así.

Izuku, con el transcurso del tiempo, se sintió más a gusto con ellos. Una vez hasta creyó que por fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Estaba cerca de encontrar una forma de neutralizar los quirk y trabajaba sin parar durante semanas. En ese intervalo, sólo fue requerido por sensei una vez.

A pesar de que tenía la impresión de que Sensei lo consideraba un poco más que los demás, el camino hacia aquella habitación siempre lo había puesto nervioso. Tomura había mencionado algo como "No te creas especial" y aunque quisiera sólo dejarlo pasar, se hizo el juramento de que después de acabar con los héroes, el sería el siguiente en la lista. No podía evitarlo, cada día que pasaba pegado en sus libros, anotaciones, fórmulas y cadáveres, habían cambiado su alma. Nadie le podría decir de nuevo que era menos, ni siquiera Kacchan o Tomura, si todos perdían su quirk y terminaban siendo unos simples humanos igual que él.

A pesar del miedo inicial, Sensei se mostró igual de ecuánime que siempre. Detrás de su viejo escritorio de madera, sin nada mas que una silla dura para que se sentara, sensei le hizo sus preguntas usuales y Midoriya le respondió con la misma calma de siempre.

-¿Puedes replicarlo?-

-Si, pero sólo tendría una o dos por cada uno de nosotros-replicó Midoriya.

-Es más que suficiente. Ahora, Midoriya, alguien ha estado investigándote-

-¿Saben que estoy aquí?-preguntó Midoriya visiblemente alterado. ¿Sus internados en la escuela de medicina habían durado demasiado? ¿Su madre quizá preguntó por el en el hospital y le dijeron que no había estado en guardia por semanas?

-No- respondió Sensei. -Pero el tiempo de nuestra batalla se acerca y creo que no tardarán en dar contigo-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Es interesante, en realidad. La persona que te investiga es tu amigo Bakugou y se que estarías encantado de ayudarnos a capturarlo para usarlo en tus nuevos experimentos. Además...-

-¿Bakugou? ¿Están seguros?- interrumpió Midoriya. Nunca se había podido imaginar que aquella persona hubiera sospechado de él. ¿Que no era un sólo insecto? ¿No lo había apodado Deku por esa misma razón? Sintió cómo apretaba sus dientes y oprimía con fuerza sus puños. Bakugou lo arruinaba todo, lo había hecho lo que era. ¿Y ahora lo estaba cazando? Era una maldita broma de mal gusto.

All for One esperó a que el chico se tranquilizara. A decir verdad, todo aquello se le hacía gracioso. Su amigo no había sido el causante de las decisiones de Izuku. El propio Izuku, siendo la escoria que era, las había tomado por odio y rencor al mundo. Aun así, le encantaba la forma en que se obliga a culpar a alguien por sus propias decisiones. Un odio en su estado más puro, un odio hacia su ser vertido en alguien más, era algo que pocas veces había visto. Se dio el lujo de reír por lo bajo. Midoriya lo seguía entreteniendo demasiado.

-Ahora, hay otra cosa que debes saber- dijo su Sensei al notar a Izuku más calmado. Como sabrás, tengo la habilidad de conferir quirks a las personas. Mi pregunta es: ¿estarías dispuesto a recibir uno?-

-¿Yo?- A Midoriya se le había hecho una pregunta estúpida. ¿Un quirk? El no quería un quirk, ya no. El no quería salvar a nadie, el quería destruir a todos los que fueran héroes gracias a un quirk.

-No- con más seguridad que nunca, Midoriya respondió al hombre delante de él. -No puedo convertirme en algo que quiero destruir-

-Tu nunca hubieras podido ser un héroe- aseveró el hombre riendo por lo bajo

-Cuando acabe con los héroes, seguirán ustedes- advirtió Midoriya, mirando a su sensei. -Y cuando termine con ustedes, lo haré con el resto de las personas con quirk. Y si cuando termine, sólo quedo yo en el planeta, que así sea-

All for One evaluó aquel argumento. Sin embargo, la idea se le antojó mas como un reto.

Estaba encantado.

-Me parece justo, Midoriya. Ahora debes atrapar a ese tal Bakugou-el chico se levantó del asiento y se encaminó hacia la salida. Ya no había más que hablar.

* * *

Atrapar a Bakugou fue más fácil de lo que creyó.

Midoriya no se acercó al laboratorio en semanas. Hizo su vida de estudiante de medicina y cada día fue aburrido y monótono. Abrir heridas, cortar piel y huesos, recetar medicamentos y evaluar pacientes ya no era suficiente. Las miradas de sus pacientes eran de esperanza. La mirada de sus sujetos de experimentación era de total terror. Extrañaba esas miradas.

Extrañaba la manera en que se retorcían con cada inyección, la coloración que su piel tomaba cuando el líquido letal se esparcía por sus venas y los lindos gritos que salían de sus bocas antes de ser selladas por siempre. Sin embargo, lo hacía por un bien mayor. Cuando podía dormir (cosa que le costaba mucho trabajo) se imaginaba el rostro de Bakugou deformado por el dolor, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, los dientes apretados intentando no gritar y, sobre todo, el odio en su mirada.

Un día, por fin pudo ver a Katsuki. Midoriya estaba comiendo en la cafetería del hospital. Había tenido una guardia relativamente larga, así que estaba cansado y muy aburrido.

-Deku- escuchó que le hablaban. Por instinto, alzó su mirada hasta ver a su amigo de la infancia, que estaba de pie frente a el.

-Kacchan, que sorpresa-comentó y volvió a bajar la mirada para comer el ramen que acababa de comprar. Por un segundo, saboreó la victoria.

-¡DEKU!-A pesar de que lo conocía por años, no explotó todo a su alrededor. Un avance muy grande hasta para él. Sin embargo, dio un golpe tal a la mesa de metal que su tazón desparramó la comida por la mesa y el piso. Midoriya, esperando mucho más que un simple golpe, ya se había parado para evitar manchar su uniforme.

-Bakugou, es un hospital. Si no puedes mantener la calma, le pediré a alguno de tus amigos que vengan por ti-amenazó Midoriya. Por primera vez se sentía en control de la situación y le encantaba. Observó como Bakugou pasaba de su estado de irritación a uno más calmado.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor -A solas, si es posible-

-Sé de un lugar-

-El que sea está bien-

Todo aquello era tan perfecto que Midoriya que casi tenía un ataque de risa.

Midoriya lo condujo a su bar favorito. Obviamente, estaba en sentido contrario a donde tenía su laboratorio. Katsuki miraba a todas partes, intentando recordar cada callejón, cada tienda y edificio para seguramente regresar y hacer sus averiguaciones. ¿Hasta que punto menospreciaba a Midoriya, que pensaba que le daría toda la información a si de fácil?

-¿Iremos a tu mugroso departamento?-

-El vecindario es horrible, lo se. La universidad es costosa así que éste es el único lugar que puedo costear. Y no iremos ahí, sino a otro lugar más interesante- respondió Midoriya -Ah, de hecho, ya llegamos-Izuku dobló a la izquierda, hacia un callejón con una sola puerta de madera roja al final. Había botes de basura pestilentes a los lados, y al ser un callejón franqueado con viejos edificios ridículamente altos. El lugar sólo se iluminaba por el anuncio fosforente del lugar y una sucia farola que habían puesto quien sabe hace cuántos años antes.

-¿Red? que original nombre-comentó Bakugou. Como siempre, haciendo burla de todo.-Ni creas que entraré ahí-

-Nadie te está obligando Bakugou. Pero tengo que comentarte algo: se que has estado haciendo preguntas sobre mi. No se desde cuándo y la verdad es que no me interesa. Sin embargo, dentro hay una o dos respuestas que son bastante interesantes- Midoriya abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta para que el rubio pasara primero -Después de ti-

-Como quieras- Bakugou entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

El bar, igual que el callejón en que se encontraban, estaba casi a oscuras. Había una barra a la derecha donde hombres de ropa harapienta tomaban tragos de botellas que seguramente eran ilegales. A su izquierda, había una serie de mesas polvorientas que estaban tan juntas que le costaba moverse. Sin embargo, como si Izuku reinara en esos lugares, pasó entre las mesas y se sentó en una de las que estaba en la esquina. Estaba lo suficientemente alejada como para que nadie escuchara de lo que ahí se hablaba.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme, Bakugou Katsuki?- preguntó Midoriya mientras ponía sus codos sobre la mesa y usaba sus dos manos para recargar su cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que estás tramando Deku?-escupió Bakugou sin siquiera detenerse a evaluar la situación.

Midoriya rió suavemente. Bakugou lo menospreciaba. Y se aventajaría de ello. ¿Quién le había asegurado que el chico no tendría una trampa hecha especialmente para él?

-¿Sabes? estos últimos días he estado muy ocupado. Las guardias de la escuela, mi mamá que como sabes tiene un poco de paranoia...

-Tu madre dijo que olías a muerte-interrumpió el rubio observándolo fíjamente.

Izuku entornó los ojos. Ese era un comentario bastante subjetivo e idiota.

-Y también dijo que no quería verme en su "hogar" y los primeros días la casa estaba llena de policías. Me obligó a vivir en un barrio como éste y no me quiere cerca. Pero eso no es a lo que quiero llegar-

-¿Llegarás algún día a la parte donde cada paciente que tratas termina siendo secuestrado o peor aun, abandonado como un saco de huesos en algún vertedero de la ciudad? ¿Para quién trabajas Deku?-preguntó Bakugou alzando la voz gradualmente, haciendo que los pocos clientes del bar voltearon a su dirección.

-Bakugou, sólo te lo voy a advertir una vez: si no me dejas terminar, tu investigación llega aquí. Puede que me encarceles pero no diré nada. Así que te recomiendo que bajes la voz y escuches por una vez en tu vida- Midoriya sentía el odio crecer en su interior. Tenía que controlarlo. Ya habría lugar para dejarlo libre pero éste no era el momento. El rubio, totalmente desconcertado, regresó al asiento.

-Gracias- Izuku claramente no se disculpaba a menudo así que el agradecimiento sonó seco y desprovisto de emoción -Tu maldita necedad me dio sed- volteó hacia donde se encontraba el encargado y señaló una botella. Sin decir nada, a los pocos segundos el bartender dejó aquella botella y dos vasos de vidrio delante de ellos.

-Yo no tomo-

-Lo harás- dijo Izuku vertiendo el contenido en los dos vasos. -Necesitas el estómago fuerte- Izuku, viendo la indecisión del rubio, pensó en calmarlo un poco.

-No está envenenado, los vasos están limpios y la botella totalmente sellada. Si te interesa saber, es el único lugar donde pueden vender alcohol robado en kilómetros a la redonda-

-¿Quién diría que el pequeño Izuku podía ser un chico malo?-comentó sarcástico Bakugou y tomó de su vaso hasta vaciarlo.

-Antes, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-preguntó Midoriya y vació de un solo trago su bebida. Le sentó de maravilla.

-Adelante-

-¿Por qué viniste sólo?-

Bakugou le sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿Por qué había ido sólo? Hacía años que no sabía de Izuku. De hecho, la persona que tenía frente a el distaba ser el mismo chico que aspiraba ser el héroe que todos anhelaban. Sin embargo, estaba convencido que alguien le daba dinero o alguna clase de influencia por la información. Además si pasaba algo, por más violento que fuera, podía manejarlo. Izuku sólo era una persona normal.

-¿Sabes que siento? -comentó Izuku, sin esperar a que el rubio se decidiera por una respuesta -Que sigues pensando que soy igual al chico que conociste hace tiempo pero en eso te equivocas Bakugou. No anhelo ser como tu. Me irrita ver tu cara una y otra vez en las noticias y si pudiera matarte ahora, lo haría-

Bakugou sólo atinó a reír sonoramente -¿Matarme? ¿Estás mal del cerebro? La única cosa que podrías matar sería una cucaracha, Deku. Así que dime, ¿a quien le estás pasando información de los héroes? ¿Quién los está torturando? ¿Para quien trabajas?-Bakugou intentó pararse de su lugar pero sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban a una rapidez sorprendente.

-¿Qué...?-el rubio sólo logró sentarse. El mundo empezaba a girar en torno a el y aunque intentara mantener la vista fija, no lograba enfocar nada.

-Antes que nada, tengo que confesarte algo. Tu trago si estaba envenenado-

* * *

Cuando Bakugou abrió los ojos, se encontró con un pequeño cuarto imposiblemente blanco. Estaba acostado boca arriba sobre el duro piso y al tratar de levantarse, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado pero después de la conversación con Midoriya su memoria no cooperaba. Sentándose sobre el piso blanco, revisó sus brazos. Dolían demasiado y los sentía pesados y poco hábiles. Había vendas en cada uno de ellos.

-Vendas- se repitió. Había vendas en los cadáveres que había encontrado la policía. Alarmado, quitó las vendas como pudo y examinó sus brazos. Las venas de sus brazos resaltaban horriblemente, llevando consigo un color amarillento. Eso no podía ser sangre. Además, había cientos de picaduras adornando por completo desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas.

-¿Qué demonios?- Ignorando el mareo y debilidad que sentía, intentó pararse de nuevo. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí. Se concentró en su alrededor e intentó activar su quirk.

Nada.

Lo intentó una vez mas, y otra, y otra. El resultado era el mismo. Desesperado, gritó esperando ser escuchado.

-¡Deku! Pedazo de mierda,¡¿qué has hecho?!

Gritó hasta que sus pulmones ya no pudieron y su garganta le imploró un descanso. Se dejó caer en una de las orillas ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo comprendía. Deku lo había hecho? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo era de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podría haberlo previsto?

Después de horas, o lo que pensó que eran horas, escuchó pasos que se acercaban hacia ál. _Clack, Clack, Clack_ , se escuchaba el sonido de zapatos golpeando el piso de loza. Los pasos se detuvieron y escuchó la manija de la puerta abrirse. Deku lo vio del otro lado de la puerta, sonriente.

-Espero no me extrañaras mucho...- Katsuki, antes de que el chico dijera mas, se abalanzó tras él. Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera acercarse a Izuku, éste ya estaba preparado para recibirlo. Intentando controlar su fuerza, le lanzó un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que el rubio cayera de espaldas.

-Siento decirte que eres tan débil ahora, que podría vencerte una y otra vez. Y podría hacerme adicto a ésto-comentó Izuku cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué me has hecho?!-gritó Bakugou usando el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. Estaba hecho un ovillo, agarrando con fuerza su estómago. Sentía como si su estómago estuviera sido partido en dos.

-Tu error Bakugou, fue pensar que yo sólo era un peón. Piénsalo: ¿quién podría buscar los mejores sujetos para experimentación que yo, el mismo que usaría sus cuerpos para mi búsqueda?-

-No te creo. Solo eres...un simple humano-replicó Katsuki entre pequeños gemidos

-Ese es tu problema, siempre me menospreciaste. Y los otros héroes también. Aun así, hubo unos que me trataron con respeto. Recuerdo que el mejor fue uno llamado Kirishima. Llegó hecho polvo, ¿sabías? Tú, el héroe que no sabe sobre estrategia, se lanzó de lleno y tu amigo tuvo que ir a salvarte el trasero-

-No digas el nombre de Kirishima, ¡no lo digas!- el rubio, usando la fuerza que le quedaba, intentó levantarse pero Izuku sólo necesitó patearlo de lleno en el rostro para que el chico de nuevo se comportara.

Katsuki sintió el dolor en cada poro de su piel, sin embargo, no le daría la satisfacción de verlo gritar de dolor. La sangre llenaba su boca y tenía que respirar a intervalos. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió presa del temor.

-Ya no importa. Dime héroe -Izuku se arrodilló a su lado y apartó el cabello de los ojos del chico -¿Qué se siente ya no tener quirk? oh, no creas que va a regresar. Te lo he sacado de la sangre... Literalmente-

Su expresión fue fantástica. Izuku se deleitó con sus ojos que parecían llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a salir. Sus labios temblorosos intentando formular algunas palabras, no sabían si para pedir ayuda o para intentar decirle que no era verdad.

Pero el rubio ya lo sabía. Su quirk había desaparecido.

Ese rostro, marcado por el terror, era la mejor recompensa del peliverde.

Izuku se levantó a su pesar. Había cosas que hacer y en realidad no tenía mucho tiempo. Salió de la habitación y la cerró con llave. Afuera, Tomura lo esperaba.

-¿Vas a dejar a que se pudra ahí?-

Midoriya no pudo más que reír. -Vamos, hay cosas que hacer todavía. Y lo puedo visitar diario si así me place-

Ese día, el mundo por fin pareció inclinarse más hacia su parte de la balanza.

-Fin-

.

.

N/A: Disculpen ustedes por las faltas de ortografía. No tengo beta (y probablemente nunca tenga) :(

De todas formas, espero les haya gustado este oneshot!


End file.
